Segunda Oportunidad
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. Itachi y Deidara comparten unas vacaciones en la playa. El rubio tiene planeado dar un paso más en su relación con el Uchiha. Sin embargo, la inexperiencia y los nervios harán que la noche más importante para ellos acabe siendo un fracaso. Aunque, ¿quien dijo que no había segundas oportunidades?


**¡Hola a todos y todas! Me alegro mucho de participar en este reto (de Itara) tan apropiado para los días calurosos que estamos pasando (al menos en España). Espero que mi primer fic os guste. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido :P**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad del señor Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Segunda Oportunidad**_

Deidara se apoyó sobre la barandilla del balcón. Las vistas que tenía ante sí eran preciosas. Observar el amanecer sobre el mar era uno de sus deseos desde que era pequeño, ya que en el orfanato nunca había tenido la posibilidad de ir de vacaciones. Por eso, cuando su novio había llegado con su propuesta de vacaciones no pudo más que agradecérselo de corazón: dos semanas de relax en una casa situada en primera fila de playa que el Uchiha había contratado por Internet en una de esas ofertas de última hora. En vez de encontrarse en una de las zonas más concurridas de la localidad costera, la pequeña pero acogedora casita se encontraba en una de las calas de la playa, escondida entre dos peñascos que la semiocultaban de ojos indiscretos. Todo un paraíso para disfrutar en pareja en los calurosos días de verano. Sin embargo, sus idílicas vacaciones se habían estropeado la noche anterior, irónicamente, por su culpa. Estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura por detrás. El chico se irguió, tenso. Al estar recto, Itachi pudo pegar su pecho desnudo a la espalda de su chico, quien vestía una fina camiseta gris de tirantes anchos y unas bermudas blancas. El moreno, por su parte, vestía únicamente unos pantalones largos de verano, de un color azul oscuro que estilizaba sus largas piernas.

- Has madrugado mucho –dijo dándole un beso de buenos días en el hombro derecho.

- Quería ver el amanecer –contestó con la vista fija en el horizonte- Además, no podía dormir.

Itachi apretó su agarré sobre su cintura.

- Deidara, no le des vueltas –le pidió- Ayer no ocurrió nada.

El rubio resopló con enfado. Ese había sido el problema, que no había pasado nada. Creía que, después de tantos meses juntos, había llegado el momento de dar un paso más en su relación con el Uchiha. Y compartir su cuerpo con el moreno era la mejor opción para ello y, de paso, para agradecerle su gesto. Se había preparado mentalmente para mantener su primera relación sexual. Sabía que le iba a doler, que las primeras veces le costaría acostumbrarse al cuerpo de su novio, pero que era algo a lo que acabaría acostumbrándose y disfrutando. Pero lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido bochornoso e incluso humillante.

Los primeros momentos había transcurrido con normalidad. Los dedos de Itachi habían abierto paso en su entrada, intentando acostumbrarle a lo que llegaría a continuación. Y el rubio los había acogido con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, en cuanto su entrada se sintió presionada por el hinchado pene de su novio, la situación se había convertido en un infierno. No estaba seguro de cuánto había llegado a penetrarle el Uchiha, peor podía asegurar que había sido poco dado que su cuerpo se había tensado repentinamente, cerrándose e impidiendo cualquier tipo de invasión. Por si fuera poco, un ataque de histeria provocada por el dolor le hizo gritar violentamente porque su novio saliese de él, acto tras el cual comenzó a llorar como un niño. Definitivamente humillante.

- En serio, Deidara, no me he enfadado por ello.

El chico siguió en silencio. No sentía fuerzas para contestarle. Aparte, nos abría qué decirle a parte de "lo siento".

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? –preguntó. Su tono de voz delataba la preocupación por su novio.

Le giró entre sus brazos para que le mirase a la cara. Debía saber que, a pesar de lo sucedido, no era justificable ningún enfado por su parte. De hecho, valoraba enormemente que Deidara le hubiese ofrecido su cuerpo sin reservas aún sabiendo lo doloroso que iba a ser. A decir verdad, el rubio era más fuerte y valiente que él, quien jamás dejaría que nada le entrase por el trasero, ni siquiera su novio. La sola idea le aterraba y tensaba los músculos.

El rubio evitó mirarle a los ojos. Sin embargo, Itachi le obligó con su mano a que le encarase de frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Deidara?

- Que me siento imbécil, uhn! –reconoció finalmente.

- No eres imbécil. Es lógico que te costase al principio, no es algo malo.

El rubio le miró con enfado, echando fuego por los ojos.

- ¡Claro que es algo malo! –exclamó con enfado y en tono elevado- Se suponía que estas vacaciones iban a ser perfectas. Deseaba hacerlo, Itachi. No tienes ni idea lo que me costó convencerme de que estaba bien, de que sería capaz de hacerlo por ti. ¡Y a la hora de la verdad resulta ser un fracaso! –dijo con impotencia- ¡Lo estropeé todo, uhn!

Los ojos comenzaban a picarle. Fantástico, lo que le faltaba, volver a llorar. Se mordió la lengua para evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a rodar por sus mejillas. Itachi ya le había visto llorar demasiado por el resto de sus vidas. El moreno agarró el rostro de su novio entre las manos con dulzura.

- No estropeaste absolutamente nada, Deidara. Sigo queriéndote igual que el primer día, incluso más. Lo de ayer no ha cambiado mis sentimientos por ti. Y si lo que necesitas es tiempo, no dudes que te lo daré. No hay prisa para esto, Deidara.

El rubio notaba los ojos húmedos. Miraba a Itachi con algo de miedo por su posible represalia, pero pronto comprendió que había sido un idiota por creer que el Uchiha, quien siempre se había mostrado tolerante, paciente y tremendamente cariñoso y amable con él, podría haberse enfadado por su intento fallido. Una lágrima indiscreta salió de uno de sus ojos. Realmente era un estúpido, jamás debería haber dudado de los sentimientos de su novio. El moreno le limpió la gota con el dedo gordo de la mano, en una suave caricia.

- Algún día seremos capaces de hacer el amor como uno solo, Deidara –aseguró con tono suave- Ya lo verás. Pero es mejor que ese día llegue cuando tenga que llegar. No hay que forzar las situaciones.

Siguió acariciando el rostro del ojiazul. Los pinchazos atenazaban su pecho cuando le veía tan destrozado como estaba en esos momentos, y eso le hacía sentirse impotente. Sabía que, a pesar de su genio, el rubio era más frágil de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo, su forma de ser le impedía dejarse aconsejar por los demás, incluso cuando le decían cosas por su bien, aunque el moreno había encontrado un resquicio en sus defensas para hacerse escuchar. Y deseaba que en esos momentos le creyese.

- Te aseguro que, si es lo que deseas, lo seguiremos intentando. Pero no creas que por no hacerlo nuestra relación peligra –le sonrió con cariño- Y cuando llegue el momento, te prometo que lo disfrutaremos los dos.

Deidara agradeció internamente las palabras de su novio, pero eso no era necesario que lo supiese su pareja.

- Eres un cursi, Itachi, uhn! –le dijo intentando ocultar una diminuta sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El Uchiha rió. Debía haber supuesto que el rubio le diría algo por el estilo para romper la magia del momento. Parecía que aún le costaba acostumbrarse a situaciones románticas, pero eso no importaba. Le quería tal y como era. Ya llegaría el momento en que se sintiese lo suficientemente a gusto como para mostrar su lado más tierno sin creer que por ello parecía una chica.

El moreno le atrajo hacia su pecho y le abrazó con ganas. El rubio le rodeó a su vez la cintura. Era cierto que no necesitaban más para sentirse más enamorados o más pareja de lo que ya eran. Y es que, a diferencia de ellos, pocas personas podrían sentirse como una sola mientras contemplaban juntas un amanecer sobre la playa en un prometedor día de verano.

**Dos semanas después…**

- Sigue –susurró el rubio.

Itachi frunció el ceño, preocupado.

- Deidara, tengo más de la mitad dentro. No tienes por qué forzarte.

El chico resopló. Claro que era necesario ir un poco más allá. Hacía dos días habían llegado hasta el mismo punto. Lo suyo era que fuesen hasta el final, tal y como debería haber ocurrido la primera noche que estuvieron en la casa de la playa.

- Sigue –volvió a pedir- Podré resistirlo, uhn!

El moreno obedeció. Muy lentamente empujó su cuerpo de manera que forzase la entrada de su chico a abrirse para él, dejándole adentrarse lo máximo posible. Observó con precaución el rostro perlado de sudor del ojiazul, quien apretaba los dientes para contener el dolor que seguro le estaba perforando por dentro. El Uchiha se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil como para dejarse ordenar por su novio en vez de establecer él las bases de hasta dónde debían llegar. Al fin y al cabo, era el mayor. Sin embargo, el placer de estar dentro de ese cuerpo que había deseado por tanto tiempo nublaba su juicio. Cuando notó su base chocar contra los glúteos de Deidara suspiró con alivio mientras su pareja emitía un gemido de dolor que había sido incapaz de contener.

- Ya está –susurró. Levantó la vista para observar a los ojos al rubio. Sus ojos azul cielo volvían a estar húmedos, seguramente por el sufrimiento de abrirse para él, y su respiración agitada le hacía emitir jadeos y quejidos- Shh, ya está, Deidara –dijo apoyando los brazos a los lados de la rubia cabeza para acariciarle el rostro con las manos- Ya estoy contigo, amor.

El chico sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas se derramasen sin importarle.

- Lo sé. Te noto muy dentro.

Itachi le besó de manera amorosa. Sutilmente empujó su cadera antes de retirarla para, segundos después, volver a empujarla contra su chico. Deidara se agitó, tensando los músculos, pero no tardó en relajarse. Y así, muy lentamente, la pareja consiguió hacer el amor en el último día de sus vacaciones, con el sonido de las olas del mar de fondo.

* * *

**Me ha quedado un Deidara bastante cursi, gomen n.n' Espero que os haya gustado este fic y que nos podamos leer en el retso de días. **

**¡Gracias por leer el fic hasta el final!**

**Bye,bye!**


End file.
